The present invention relates to the construction of a stand-alone portable radio-telephone unit, more specifically the construction of a stand-alone portable radio telephone unit operating as an independent self-contained device.
Stand-alone portable radio telephone units of this type are battery-powered, small-sized portable telephone devices which work like mobile (car) phones and use a mobile phone system but are not wired to any other module which may be, for example, installed in a vehicle. Such a stand-alone portable radio telephone unit thus comprises all parts including the antenna required for a mobile station.